Who?
by stellajones
Summary: Wally and Artemis can't sleep weeks after the exercise. What happens when they run into each other wandering around the mountain? After Failsafe. Wally/Artemis.


**A/N- This is after failsafe, I know a little late. Okay, a lot late. Whatever. I don't like using character names for some reason, so it's Wally and Artemis… In case you didn't notice the whole hair thing.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned this, it would be raining money… nope no money falling from the sky, but I'm working on it.**

"Who?"

He tossed and turned, never stopping, not resting. He had been trying to sleep for hours now, but one person kept his mind racing.

Green. It was everywhere, from the plants, to the couches, to the eyes in his head. Every time he looked at that damned color, he thought of her.

Yellow. His costume. His best friend's costume, too! Even Red Arrow had yellow! Why did her hair have to be like that too?

And then the blue. Everywhere! His leader's eyes, his friend's eyes, actually, a lot of people's eyes! And the sky, and the sea, and the Martian's clothes.

All these thoughts raced through his head in seconds, each taking less time than the last.

Sighing, he gave up on sleep, content to just lie there and think of the archer who haunts his thoughts.

.-.-.

She glared at her ceiling, confused why sleep would not come to her. Confused why his face kept racing through her mind.

She could practically see him. His red-orange hair blowing back, giving it a tousled look that made her want to run her hands through it, just to feel how soft it is. His bright emerald eyes, gazing gently into hers as he checks that she is unharmed. His bright yellow outfit that hugs his body, the one she is reminded of every time she looks in a mirror.

It was torture, watching him, watching, but never looking, never touching, never talking, only pushing him away.

.-.-.

_She's gone._

No, she's not.

_You saw that beam, no way to survive that._

But the Zeta radiation proves-

_NOTHING! It proves nothing, she's gone, and you know it!_

No, she can't be.

_But she is._

.-.-.

His eyes flew open. The dream had been haunting him for weeks. It scared him, how he reacted to her death.

He got out of bed, unwilling to remain trapped in the red sheets.

.-.-.

She sat against the counter, bare arms resting against the cool granite. She didn't make a sound as she gently rubbed her hands together.

It was cold, but the chill was relieving after the heat of her room. She had felt trapped, even after kicking off all of her sheets.

She sighed, leaning farther into the counter, head bending to meet it. She had tuned out the world, so she didn't notice when a certain speedster entered the room, eyes still dreamy.

He saw her there, slumped against the cool counter, her hair falling in gentle waterfalls around her face. His eyes became transfixed upon that feature. _Her hair is down. _ His mind was racing, hoping she hadn't heard him, but at the same time, wishing she had.

They stayed like that, her resting on the counter, him standing there, trying not to breathe. He knew his quick breaths would give him away, and he liked the peace, liked watching her gentle sighs make the hair cascading down her face stir.

But, as all things do, the moment had to end.

She gently began to raise her head and, in turning to stretch, caught sight of the scarlet-haired speedster.

"Hey there." Exhaustion was evident in her words as she mumbled them to him. He briefly wondered if she had been getting any sleep lately.

"Hey." His gentle response seemed to struggle across the space between them.

"So, what are you doing up?" A quick glance at the clock showed it was much too early in the morning for either of them.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Me neither." The quiet hung between them as they awkwardly looked away from each other.

"So… why couldn't you sleep?" Her head jerked back at this statement catching her off guard.

"I don't know, probably just too many thoughts." _About you. _"What about you?"

"Same. Thinking too much." Silence regained its limited control.

"Hey Wally?"

"Yeah Artemis?"

"I died."

"I know."

"And you got angry."

"Yeah, I did."

"Why were you so upset?"

"I don't know, maybe I just didn't like losing a teammate."

"But you didn't act the same when Kaldur died."

"How would you know? You were coma queen."

"Yeah, I was." Again silence reigned, if only for a moment.

"What was it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dying. What was it like?"

"Strange. I didn't have the whole 'life flash before your eyes' thing."

"So what did you have?"

"I thought of someone."

"Who?" She was silent, rolling this question around in her mind. "Artemis?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Who did you think of?"

"It's stupid, let's just stop talking about it."

"Okay." Silence fell again.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"You died too."

"I know."

"What was yours like?"

"Kind of like yours."

"So you saw someone?"

"Yeah." Somehow, he had drawn closer to her without realizing it.

"Who?"

"I'll only say if you say." A groan escaped her lips.

"Fine, on the count of three, at the same time. One…"

"Two…" Wally grew slightly closer.

"Three…"

"You." The word came out simultaneously. Silence hung between them, neither wanting to break it.

He reached gently for her hand. She let him take it, still looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Really?" The word resonated through the kitchen.

"Really."

"Artemis, I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

"But-" His words were caught before they could escape his lips. His eyes were wide with surprise before he relaxed into the kiss, savoring it for the moment before they released, resting their foreheads together. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Shh. Don't ruin the moment." She whispered to him before covering his mouth with hers again.

**A/N- So, major fluff. My computer got mad at me for the amount of fragments, but whatever, I don't really care as long as everything is spelled right. So the awesomest thing you can do right now, whether you liked this or hated it, would be if you reviewed. I don't really care if you flame, but constructive criticism would be helpful. Well, that's all folks!**


End file.
